


Стрела Амура - дура

by yanek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Купидон находит себе новую жертву. Или жертв.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ER, принуждение к сексу со стороны

День начинается с того, что незнакомый мужик тычет Мику в лицо его же мобильником:

— Тебя тут девка какая-то. Голос — закачаешься! 

Девки интересуют Мика сейчас меньше всего, но мобилу он забирает, решив, что так быстрее дадут поспать. И слышит истекающий ядом голос Лизы: 

— Доброе утро, милый. Ты уже наслаждаешься приятной компанией или всё ещё? 

Он и сам не знает. Вокруг вроде какой-то запущенный бар, люди с жутко испитыми рожами лежат вповалку. Единственная симпатичная девчонка спит рядом. С рукой в его штанах. 

— Дерьмо.

— Мик? 

— Всё ещё. 

Стараясь не представлять, что сказал бы Снарт, увидев это, Мик тяжело отрывает голову от барной стойки и тащится к выходу. Похмелье такое, словно он пил двое суток. Снаружи воняет почти также жутко, как и в баре, и не понять — в какой он части города.  
Вот угораздило-то. 

— Что случилось? 

— Ты мне скажи. И заодно напомни, когда ты начинаешь искать таких развлечений? 

Котелок отказывается варить, и, пытаясь разжалобить Лизу, Мик подавленно мычит в трубку. Теперь ее голос ввинчивается в ухо еще громче:

— Когда вы ссоритесь, придурки, и не общаетесь неделями! 

Так-то оно так, только Мик не помнит ни ссоры, ни когда видел Снарта в последний раз. Лиза тяжело вздыхает, переходя к делу, и он быстро начинает трезветь: 

— Утром звонила сумасшедшая. Сказать, раз мой ледяной принц не хочет дарить ей свое сердце — она его вынет. Предложила посмотреть на закате. Но я никак не успею доехать в Старлинг-Сити, а ты рядом. Не так близко, как мог бы, — мобильник трещит, словно его сжимают со всей силы, — но можешь помочь. Лови адрес и не тормози!.. — Связь обрывается. 

И Мик рад бы злиться, потому что Лиза, типично для своей семейки, обвиняет кого-то другого, хотя ее брат вляпался сам. Но ему не дает тревога — Мик слишком хорошо знает, каким уязвимым может быть Снарт. 

***

В Старлинг-Сити он добирается часа за три до заката и никак не может понять — какого хрена Снарта сюда понесло. От работы здесь они отказались, когда очередная попытка поживиться в доме богатенького придурка закончилась найденной тайной комнатой. С катанами и потрепанным двухцветным носком на голову, а не со здоровым черным луком, как в прошлый раз, так что стрелу в бедро Мик не получил, но Снарт всё равно ничего трогать не позволил — посчитал опасным. И спустя годы поехал «в гости» один. Зачем? Чтобы встретиться с кем-то наедине?

Стоит представить — дышать становится нечем. И вот она, причина их ссоры — ревность, которую Мик снова слил в тупые пьяные предъявы, получив по морде. Стоит вспомнить, что именно он наговорил — и от стыда Мик пару раз бьется башкой об руль. Конечно это не помогает, и всё время, что он ищет присланный Лизой адрес, на душе скребут огромные кошки. 

***

Выбранное сумасшедшей здание ничем от соседних не отличается. Разве что немногим целее, и внутри есть строительные леса, словно кто-то всерьез думал о ремонте. На третьем этаже Мик находит запертые двери, и, легко взламывая замки, осторожно заглядывает внутрь. 

Опять леса, ящики, стул и привязанный к нему Снарт. Бледный, с синяком в пол лица и залитой кровью шеей. Он долго не шевелится, и Мик забывает, как дышать, пока мутные глаза не распахиваются. А потом что-то острое врезается в плечо, пол летит навстречу, и громко смеется женщина. 

Когда Мик приходит в себя, он валяется на полу, его руки привязаны за спиной к лесам, а сумасшедшая сидит на стуле. Рыжая, хрупкая, даже красивая, но его больше волнует Снарт, что шатаясь идёт к нему. Таким разбитым Мик не видел его лет десять. 

— Привет! Твой «партнер» утверждает, что ты не просто его подручный, а потому мои чувства никогда не будут взаимны, и вас следует отпустить, но я не верю!

Снарт скорее падает, чем опускается рядом с ним. 

— Покажите горячее шоу, мальчики! Или его устрою я! 

Она улыбается — широко и радостно, и целится в них из огнемета Мика. 

— Идиот, — еле слышно шипит Снарт. Вблизи видно глубокие, но не опасные порезы на шее и жутко узкие зрачки. Должно быть, его сильно накачали. Но он ругается, значит, не сломан, и Мик, выдыхая с облегчением, парирует: 

— Угум. Полез в одиночку, куда не надо, — и целует пугающе сухой рот. Снарт давится следующим комментарием, и вдруг прокусывает ему нижнюю губу, присасываясь к ранке. Из-за злости, из-за жажды или из-за того и другого. Он болезненно горячий, пахнет аптекой, и вряд ли способен возбудиться, но Мик всё равно хочет попробовать его убедить. Ведь лучше умереть, пытаясь заняться сексом, чем просто умереть. Потому стоит Снарту отстранится, Мик просит его расслабиться и осторожно прижимается ртом к шее, чтобы, избегая воспалившихся ранок, двинуться вниз. И его ведёт как всегда просто от того, что Снарта можно касаться так. Добираясь до ключицы, Мик прикусывает вечно напряженную мышцу над ней и слышит тихий стон.  
Затея, похоже, не так уж обречена. 

Он трется щекой о свитер и просит еще об одном:  
— Может, задерешь тряпку? 

Снарт хмыкает, но прислушивается, с трудом закатывая свитер связанными руками. Мик прижимается к его животу губами, дышит на кожу, ловит дрожь в ответ. Над ремнем здесь следы губной помады, но не там, где Снарту могло бы понравиться, и Мик чувствует превосходство. Он знает, как надо — и, оставляя широкий влажный след языком, движется от ямки пупка к ребрам, чтобы сжать кожу зубами. Дыхание Снарта становится тяжелей, и Мик тянется к большому кровоподтеку под его грудью, чтобы обвести контур языком и оставить другой синяк немного ниже. 

Теперь ведет и Снарта, и он отвечает — целует Мика медленно, но так основательно, что встает совсем. Царапает кожу под одеждой. Ловко расстегивает ширинку. Из-за веревки у него не выходит устроить руку на члене идеально, но и так чертовски хорошо. Мик толкается ему навстречу и слышит возмущенный звук со стороны — сумасшедшая не улыбается больше. 

— Это не любовь! 

Снарт, усмехаясь, обводит головку Мика большим пальцем, и, отпуская, отвечает:  
— Конечно. Что-то куда более приземленное, чем глупые иллюзии. Реальное! — И Мик чувствует тупую сильную боль в груди. Он всегда догадывался, но хотел верить в другое. 

Рыжая всхлипывает, вскидывая лук, Снарт резко разворачивается, чтобы закрыть Мика собой — и боль уходит. Стрелы летят мимо, пока, горько рассмеявшись, сумасшедшая не оставляет их одних. 

Снарт кажется растерянным.  
— Совсем-совсем не любовь, — подтверждает Мик, ласково целуя его висок, и они все-таки завершают начатое.


End file.
